


Date Night

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [20]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Mel is only in there for about a minute), A little bit of soft Darkiplier, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier x OFC, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Elder God, Even demons have a softer side, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Love Confessions, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements, author insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: In the midst of a weeks-long, protracted struggle to rescue a friend, Grace is able to have a (mostly) normal night out with her not-normal boyfriend.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Darkness Verse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/805503
Kudos: 1





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tumblr RP between southerndragontamer and myself that occurred in January 2018. The two of us spent the evening yesterday (February 13, 2020) editing it into a fic format. The dialogue included here is also what Ellynore Moonwood‘s “Meaning of Love” audio was based on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece, just in time for Valentine’s Day, of the Hellgod and His beloved Grace spending a little quality time together. Also: You’re pretty much guaranteed to get cavities from this sweetness. Enjoy! :D 

Melissa ran into the living room at the sound of a brief, almost polite, horn beep. Peering through the front window’s curtains, she saw a brand-new black with silver detailing Chrysler 300C pull up to the curb.

 _Nice set of wheels._ She couldn’t deny the blatant jealousy she felt at someone else driving her dream car.

Of course, she already knew who the driver was, waiting in that vehicle. And He wasn’t looking for her. Thankfully. Hell, this wasn’t even her apartment. She was just here to housesit while while her friend took a much-deserved night off.

“Gracie!” Melissa called in the general direction of the bedroom, hoping she was done with nervously double-checking herself in the mirror. “Your ride’s here!”

Hearing Melissa’s call, Grace took a deep breath, smoothing out the red dress stenciled with black roses she was wearing. She grabbed the black over-the-shoulder purse and headed downstairs. 

The two women gave each other a quick hug.

“Thanks, Melissa, see you later.” Grace headed out the door, a smile breaking onto her face when she saw Dark.

“Hello again, My King,” she said, a rush of nerves hitting her. _I hope He likes the dress,_ she thought. She tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, showing off black diamond studs.

“You look handsome, Dark. I hope I measure up.”

Dark met her halfway along the front walk, looking rather smart Himself in black. But then again, He did have a flair for style.

“You look ravishing tonight, dearest,” He told Grace, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. Then He offered her His arm to lead her to the car.

She blushed deeply at the compliment, and the sweet gesture. _He always knows how to make me blush._ Smiling, she took Dark’s arm so He could lead her to the car. _I may not know much about cars, but this is a beautiful machine._

Once they were at the vehicle, He opened the front passenger door so she could make herself comfortable. The door was shut, and He walked around the nose of the car, and had gotten into the driver’s seat. The usual matter of seatbelts – and in Grace’s case, a seat adjustment – were dealt with. She made herself comfortable, leaning her legs against the door. As her dress came to her calves, it left her scar visible.

Now that the two of them were relatively alone, He looked over to her in the passenger seat, a tender expression softening His severe features. “I thought we could enjoy a quiet dinner tonight, just the two of us, so I made reservations at a lovely restaurant that serves French cuisine. Are you ready?”

The tender expression on Dark’s face made her heart beat faster. She smiled softly. “It sounds wonderful, My King. Thank You.”

The car pulled away from the curb, and they headed to the restaurant. He held her hand as He drove them there, with one hand on the wheel.

“I have to admit,” He said conversationally. “There is something to be said for traveling in this manner. The sights of the world around us passing by… It’s rather pleasant.”

She nodded in agreement, squeezing His hand. She watched as the lights overhead played over Dark’s face through the driver side window and blushed.

“Yes, there are certainly some beautiful sights.” She winked at Dark, smiling softly.

He glanced at her out of the corner of His eye, a slight smirk playing on His face.

She blushed at Dark’s smirk, inwardly breathing in relief. _Okay, first-time flirting went well. Now to try again, and hopefully not fall flat on my face, later._

The drive didn’t take long, and He found a rather convenient place to park, right in front of the establishment. It’s name, _Printemps_ , was in elegant script on the rather ornate-looking sign in front.

As the restaurant came into view, her eyes widened. _This is one of the best places in town! Oh boy, hope I don’t stick out much,_ she thought, tugging at her sleeve nervously.

The restaurant didn’t seem to be busy. In fact, when He ushered her in, it appeared to be completely empty. The fact the place is empty, threw her for a loop, as it’s usually almost packed on the weekend. When He had said He made reservations, that had clearly been an understatement.

“I reserved the entirety of the establishment in your honour,” He said. “So we could dine in privacy and comfort.”

Grace’s jaw dropped. “D-Dark I, this is…. I have no words for how amazed and touched I am, that You did this.”

“I would give you all the worlds I have ever known on a diamond chain, if you asked it of Me.” He smiled at her. “But I know you would not ask. So, allow Me this indulgence, My love.”

The admission threw Grace for another loop, even as His smile made her blush. _He’s completely serious! How did I ever find anyone this perfect?_ she wondered and nodded, trying to shake off the amazement so she could speak. “Oh… Okay. Thank You.”

He ushered her to a comfortable seating arrangement, offering a view of the greenery of the local park outside. Though, arguably the best seating was literally anywhere and everywhere, as they had the entire building’s floor plan to choose from.

But the menus were already there, waiting for them. Grace stared at her menu, the prices swirling around in her head, and she bit her lip in dismay. _I know I don’t have to worry,_ she thought. _But I still don’t want to spend too much._

Finally, she took a deep breath and set it down. Grace tucked a lock of hair behind an ear and asked shyly, “Dark, I’m a bit out of my element here. Um, would You mind ordering for me?” 

The waiter came up to them, bearing a bottle of fine wine in a bucket of ice. She cringed slightly inwardly upon seeing the wine bottle.

“Sorry, um I don’t drink. Can I have some water, please?” 

“Of course, darling,” Dark replied, glancing up from His own menu. “Anything you want.” He glanced at the waiter, after the wine had been poured in Dark’s wine glass. “You heard the lady.”

“Yes, Sir,” the young man replied. “Shall I also give you both time to decide?”

“That would be advisable, yes.”

“Very well, Sir.” The waiter gave a nod that was closer to a shallow bow and, turning smartly on his heel, headed towards the kitchen.

“Is there anything in particular you enjoy, My dear Grace?”

She smiled at Dark. “Thank You, My King.”

As the young server left, Grace bit her lip again. _Well dangit. This is where my southern upbringing kicks me a little in the behind, I have no clue about this kind of cuisine,_ she thought and laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Dark, to tell the truth I have no idea about French cuisine. I’m uh, flying blind as it were.” Hesitating only a second, she reached over the table and held her palm out, a mirror of Dark, on their first date. “I trust You to guide me, My King.”

He chuckled and grasped her hand briefly. Blushing at His chuckle, she smiled and squeezed His hand gently in return.

With His free hand, He flipped through the menu, deciding relatively quickly. “Ah, I think I have a notion of what you might like.”

The waiter returned with the ice water Grace requested, and Dark signaled to him. “You are ready to order, Sir?”

“The lady will have the _coq au vin_ and _soupe à l’oignon_. And I will have the _boeuf tartare_ and _blanquette de veau_.”

Grace’s eyes widened when He spoke the French words so fluidly. _Why did I have to have a thing for deep voices, and foreign languages?!_

The waiter took the menus away. “Your order will arrive shortly, Sir,” he said, before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Dark looked at Grace for a long moment, His near-onyx eyes seemed to probe. “You seem troubled, My dear. I know there has been quite a bit going on in your life, but you know you can talk to Me about it, whenever you like.”

She squirmed slightly under Dark’s onyx eyes. _Feels like He can see into my soul, and that wouldn’t be far from the truth._ She sighed, smiling weakly. _If anyone would notice, of course it would be You, My King._ She took a small drink of her water to steady her nerves, squeezing His hand once again. 

“For the past little while… I-I’ve been having nightmares. I had one again just last night a-and it was **bad**.” Grace shuddered, the horrible images flashing back the forefront of her mind. 

“I am so sorry to hear that, My Grace.” He gently placed His other hand atop hers, so that her small hand is gently captured between both of His larger ones. “Do you wish to discuss it?”

She smiled as she heard the honesty in His voice, as she felt His hands covering hers, the protective and gentle gesture soothing the images away. 

She bit her lip a moment. _I want to tell Him. I know He’s seen, heard and done worse then what happened in my nightmare, but can I handle seeing it again, this soon?_ She wondered to herself, though part of her already knew the answer. “I-I want to tell You Dark, honest. I-I just it was really bad for me. Then again that’s why they’re called nightmares, I suppose.” Another shudder occurred as the nightmare flashes to the forefront again. She took a drink of water and said softly, deciding to give a cliff notes version.

“To put it simply, I-I saw, I saw Reaper take away everyone, everything I cared about. A-And I couldn’t do anything to stop them. I-I’d say more but I don’t know if I can take seeing it again in my head. Not this soon at any rate, but I actually wrote it down, afterwards as a kind of release. I can show You later, if You want to see it?”

“I understand, dearest. We don’t have to talk about it right this moment.” He gently patted her hand, with the one covering it. ”But know that I will do everything within My power to set this matter right.”

She smiled softly. “I know You will, My King. Thank You,” she squeezed His Hand, the one that she was holding in gratitude. Grace then smiled teasingly and asked, remembering their first date. “Could You lean over a moment, Dark? I can’t reach You from here.”

He gave a deep, quiet laugh. She grinned at Dark’s laugh, even as it made her blush. They’ve played this little game before.

He leaned His tall frame over the table, enough for her to easily reach Him. She leaned forward the rest of the way, minimizing the space between them, and kissed Him sweetly.

Dark’s lips met with hers in a gentle moment of affection. He placed His hand at the back of her head, fingers partly laced within her hair, to prolong the kiss. She whimpered softly, grabbing at His suit, instinctively wanting to pull Him closer.

There was an awkward throat-clearing beside them. Dark glanced away and, seeing their waiter, stifled a groan.

“I… uh, have your meals. Sir. Ma’am.”

Dark sighed and pulled away from Grace, sitting back in His seat. “Fine.”

Grace sat back down as well, smiling apologetically at the waiter. “I’m sorry if we just scarred you.”

Dark snorted at that. _Doubtful._

She giggled. _I’m still not used to Him sounding so human sometimes._

The waiter replied briskly, “Of course not, ma’am. I’m sorry for… uh, interrupting.”

Grace gave the young server a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. You’re just doing your job. Thank you.”

Dark raised an eyebrow, but what would be a murderous expression was considerably softened, into something only those who really knew Him would realize was less fierce.

She smiled a little wider. _Maybe I’m rubbing off on Him a bit, too._

The waiter quickly and efficiently provided them with the dishes of their meals, and added his hope that they enjoyed before walking away from them.

Her gaze switched between the soup and chicken, unsure of which to go for first. Then Grace shrugged and decided to eat alternately.

Both quietly enjoyed their meals. Though there wasn’t much talking over the dinner table, there was a comfortable sense of companionship.

As they finished the meal, a curiosity came back to her. Grace asked, tilting her head in a catlike fashion. “My King, can humans learn to speak in demon language?”

“It is very difficult to speak, as the human voice is not equipped to emulate all the aural sounds that demonkind can produce. But some simple words can be learned,” He replied.

She grinned excitedly, feeling like a kid on Christmas. “Would You teach me what’s possible for a human to learn? Please, Dark?”

“What words would you like to know?”

She bit her lip nervously. _Oh boy, here we go…_ she thought and took a deep breath.

“I-I actually have two reasons for asking this of You. The first is I just honestly want to learn. It seems like a fascinating language. And the second reason is, um…” She took a drink of water and another deep breath.

“Dark, do You remember the translator You gave me, for when You laid a very much earned and very satisfying to read, smackdown on Reaper? There were a few words that didn’t translate fully, and I understand why. Like You said it isn’t a perfect method. I ran the words that couldn’t be translated a second time, on their own, to try to figure them out. Two of them got no results… but one of them did. Would You like to know which one?”

He nodded. “I know My language was rather harsh that day, but I will not mind hearing what piqued your interest.”

Grace smirked, chuckling. “Your language was well-earned, and very satisfying to read. It made me feel better with how angry I had been at the time.” Her nerves came back and she smiled weakly. “Um, sorry if I mangle this, My King. I’m just saying how it seems to be spelled.” She took a deep breath and repeated the word, hoping He wouldn’t mind her awkward guess at the pronunciation. “ _Zoqa."_

He glanced away for a moment, as if hesitant to speak.

She blushed, in embarrassment this time. _I hope I didn’t mangle it horribly._

“Zoqa,” He finally said, pronouncing it as ‘zah-kuh’. “It is one of relatively few kind words in demonic language for a loved one, specifically for an intimate companion. It is used to refer to one’s Mate.

“You see, My kind rarely find such love. But, when we do, it is for life. The word zoqa encompasses every tender feeling that one has for their most cherished beloved.”

Her jaw dropped. _Holy crap, I-I knew it meant Mate, b-but this?! Oh. My. God._ Her eyes widened. _That means H-He-!_ Her thoughts became a whirl at the realization. She took a long drink of water, a deep breath and placed her other hand, on top of His.

“Dark, I never dreamed that I would find anyone. Especially anyone like You, who would want me. But I did, by some miracle of chance I found You. This relationship is a two way street. You’re leading me down it, and it’s my job to make sure You don’t trip, right? We can look after each other.” She squeezed His hands, smiling softly. Then she swallowed hard.

“Dark, I-I’ve felt this way about You, for a really long time. Since Raspy Hill, I think. Though I had no clue what I was feeling and mostly ignored it. But, by the time I found Melissa’s blog, I realized what it was.” Grace took another breath and closed her eyes a moment, preparing herself for something she never thought she’d say. 

It’s too late to stop now. This is it. Her voice was soft and full of the emotion she was confessing. “Dark, I-I love You.”

He closed His eyes, breathed in as if to savour a bouquet of fragrance contained in this moment, in those words she told Him.

“There are so many words in human languages to describe the depth of one’s feeling for another. But only this one word from My world truly describes how I feel for you.” He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it in a courtly fashion. “I have not felt this way in some time, and I thought I never would again.

“I know not from where it came, or how it happened, but I know this one thing. Now that I have found you, I could not bear to lose you.”

Happy tears gathered in Grace’s eyes as she smiled at Him. Her heart felt full to bursting with all the emotion that she held for the Hellgod in front of her. He feels the same. _Holy Hell. I-I never thought-I never imagined. I’m so lucky._

She blushed at the sweet gesture and squeezed His hands, gently. “I don’t want to lose you either, Dark. I-I don’t think I could bear it, either.”

He smiled back at her, and reached a hand up to brush away her tears. Grace couldn’t seem to stop smiling as Dark wiped her tears away, careful of her glasses. She laughed softly, idly noting that her cheeks hurt.

“I have not been so happy in a very long time, My love, as I am tonight.”

“I don’t think I have either, My King.” _I never knew that you could feel this happy. Guess that’s why they say love is like a drug. It causes bliss._

He then sighed. “Regrettably, this idyll we are sharing cannot last forever. The hour grows late, and no doubt you need to rest.” 

She nodded sheepishly, seeing the time. “It is getting late it seems, though I’m a little leery of more nightmares waiting for me, when I go to bed.”

Slowly, reluctantly, He stood. “Shall I take you home then, darling?”

She nodded and stood, taking Dark’s arm. “Please do, My King.”

With the payment and a sizable tip left on the table, they departed the quiet establishment and headed for His car. Outside, the winter chill picked up, swirling around them. Grace began to shiver, rubbing her arms for warmth, as the cold air seemed to seep right into her marrow. _Downsides of a dress? Thin fabric._

Seeing her shiver, He immediately took His jacket off and placed it over her shoulders in gentlemanly fashion. “I won’t have you catch your death of cold now, darling.”

She was charmed by the gesture, and clutched at the coat tightly, surprised to find it warm despite the apparent chill of Dark’s Vessel. She smiled at Him, nuzzling a little into the coat. “Thank You, Dark.”

A stray, curious thought came to mind, and she snapped her mouth shut before she could blurt it out to Him. The blush returned to her pale features.

“You are quite welcome.” He chuckles at the renewed flush to her features. “And you are blushing again, My beauty. Tell Me, what has you so flustered?”

 _Frick, of course He’d ask!_ She began to fiddle with the sleeves of the coat, and stammered, her ears, face and throat burning from keen embarrassment. “Um I-I w-was gonna ask, um i-if You wanted t-to, put Your tie around my neck, t-too. B-But I-I realized h-how it sounded, so I-I didn’t.” 

He laughed quietly. “Well, that can be taken in many, many ways, My dear. I sometimes forget that, in some respects, you are an innocent.”

He easily removed His tie, and gently twined it around her neck as if it were a scarf. “I imagine that’s what you want, to be as warm as possible, rather than some other choices.”

His laugh made her blush somehow get deeper. _My body and soul are innocent, my mind not so much._ She trembled softly, as His fingers ghosted around her neck. His tie like His suit seemed to be, and probably was, silk. _So soft, dang. No wonder people make it into pajamas._

Hyper-aware of the softness around her neck, trying not to let her mind wander into the same place as earlier, she stammered, “Th-Thank You, My King.” 

She took Dark’s arm, resting her head on it and tried to get her blush to go down. Chills suddenly went down her spine, and the hair on the back of her neck rose. _Uh oh._

She whispered softly. “Dark, is there someone following us? Or watching us? I just got a bad feeling.”

“There is, indeed,“ He said very quietly. “But keep walking. I will handle this.” He let go of her arm. The car was only a few short feet away, and He hit the button on the key fob to unlock the doors, so she could get in.

Understanding, she nodded. _Not the time to try and help. You can’t really fight in this dress, Grace, and Dark can handle Himself._ She whispered, “Please be careful, My King.” She kept walking to the car, pace picking up slightly. Grace quickly got in, and buckled the seat belt. She watched Dark from the front view window, biting her lip nervously.

Dark turned in the fashion of someone who hadn’t a care in the world to the two men who had been following them. The fact that it was only two muggers was reassuring to Grace. At least it wasn’t a gang, that may have potentially given Dark problems.

One of the men was carrying a tire iron and, though iron would still burn Him, He blocked the swing with His forearm. Twisting the implement away from the man, He took a solid swing with the iron, knocking the man to the ground.

The iron dropped from Dark’s scalded hand.

Grace bit back a worried cry. _Fuck that’s not good! Iron is one of the few things that hurts Him!_ She wanted to simultaneously yell and slap Him. _Dark, don’t You dare hurt Yourself! DARK, NO! Oh, You stubborn Hellgod!_

The second man, out of anger for his injured associate, began to run forward in an attempt to close the gap. Dark made a flourish with His uninjured hand in the empty air like an orchestra conductor, and the man’s neck snapped like a twig.

When the man dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut, she cringed, realizing what had happened. _Sorry. You picked the wrong person, the wrong couple, to try and rob. But I hope you find peace._

Dark glanced at the first man, the surviving member of the pair of muggers. His voice carried the demonic echo He’d been holding back all night. “ ** _If you value your life, run._** ”

Dark’s voice, His real voice made her tremble. She could feel it rumbling through the car.

The mugger didn’t have to be told twice. He ran as if the Devil were hot at his heels. Which wouldn’t be too terribly far from the truth. 

Dark gave the moment no more thought than brief annoyance at the injury to His hand, and headed for the driver’s side of His car.

When Dark opened the door, and got in, she saw His hand. She gasped, eyes widening. _It’s a bad burn,_ she would guess second, almost third degree, already blistering and peeling.

“Dark, Your hand! It’s worse than I thought!” Grace took it, very gently in both of hers. Careful to keep her fingers away from the injury

“How bad does it hurt, My King?”

He gave a quiet hiss as He flexed His hand, as if to try to reassure Himself that there’s still feeling in the digits. “It is not as painful as it could be,” He said.

Grace fixed Dark with a glare, chocolate eyes hard and serious, then she took one hand away from His injured one. And slapped His arm.

“ **This** is why we do not pick up iron pipes! This looks bad, Dark. If You were human, I would have You drive to a hospital. As is, I have another idea.” She fished into her bag and speed dialed home.

“Hey Melissa? Get the first aid kit. No! No, no I’m fine! I promise! It’s Dark, the stubborn Hellgod…He picked up an iron pipe. He confronted a couple muggers, yes, I’m sure I’m fine. Uh huh, yeah we’re leaving now. Yes, I’ll keep hold of His hand so He won’t make it worse. Thank you Melissa, see you soon.” She hung up, and breathed a sigh of relief. _Okay, one part done, now the other._ She took Dark’s injured hand with her free one again and fixed Him with another glare.

“Dark, don’t You DARE endanger Yourself like that again! I know, it was just a pipe, But what if they had had a gun, instead of a pipe?! I-I couldn’t stand to see You shot, not again. I-I know it isn’t fatal to You, but it took You so long to heal, the last time. I-I-” She cut myself off, throat tight with the remembered pain. She clutched His injured hand tighter, still careful not to touch the burn. She whispered, heart aching at the thought of Dark being hurt.“I-I couldn’t stand it, if You were hurt that bad again Dark. Please, be more careful, My King?”

Dark accepted the thorough dressing-down with the dignity of one who is facing the inevitable. He’d hardly blinked at the slap to His arm. “Understood, My dear.”

Grace smirked and chirped.“Good! Glad we understand each other.” She giggled and teased, “I’ll be the voice of reason, in Your normal insanity.”

He then smirked. “But that is why I have you, I suppose. To prevent Me from overestimating the durability of this Vessel, or of becoming overconfident in My abilities where caution is more advisable. And, failing that, to pick up the pieces of My own foolhardy self from the pavement.”

She cringed at the image her mind conjured of seeing Dark drop to the ground, in pain and bleeding. Calling out for her, for help. She gave Him a pleading look. “Don’t joke like that, not right now, please?” _Don’t start crying Grace, not now. You can when you get home._ “Let’s get home Dark, we have to see about Your hand.”

His smile faded, and His voice became soft. His sobered expression seemed almost earnest.

“My apologies, zoqa. It is not My intention to cause you to fret.” He glanced back down at His injured hand, that she was clinging to now, however gently. “And you are right, of course. This wound cannot be allowed to fester.”

He started the car and was capable of guiding it with His uninjured hand back to Grace’s apartment.

The endearment sent a powerful warmth through her body, that chased away the painful images of Dark that her mind conjured in protective worry and fear. 

And it made her blush softly, Grace sniffled again, sending Him a soft smile.

“It’s alright, My King. I know You didn’t mean to make me worry. I’m just being protective again. And a bit of a worrywart.” _And isn’t that ironic? The human’s the one worried over the demon._ She breathed a sigh of relief, and her smile widened.

“Thank You, My King. For letting me and Melissa help You.” 

Melissa was there with the emergency kit when Dark and Grace walked in through the door.

Grace smiled. “Thank you, Melissa.” She guided Dark to the couch and gently pushed Him into sitting down, setting His injured hand palm out on His knee. Now, the hard part. Getting Dark to stay still while He’s being treated.

“Now, You stay right here, My King. And don’t move Your hand, I know this stuff doesn’t feel the best. But please, don’t pull away from this.” 

Dark allowed Himself to be guided, only offering a token resistance to the gentle nudge. He arranged Himself comfortably on the couch, giving Grace a small smile. “I do believe I have been told by a certain beloved of mine to be more careful.”

Grace nodded, blushing softly at His smile. ”Yes, You have. And I want You to keep that in mind My King, before You pull stunts like this again.” She turned to Melissa. “Do you need me to get anything else, before we start?”

Melissa shook her head and opened the emergency kit, readying cotton balls with rubbing alcohol. “This is gonna sting a bit,” she warned. And though Melissa personally didn’t like Him, she did her best to be gentle. He gave a quiet hiss in pain but didn’t pull away, keeping His hand still as she tended to it

Hearing His quiet hiss of pain, she grabbed Dark’s uninjured hand in both of hers. “Squeeze my hand if it hurts.”

Though she wasn’t the the fastest gun in the West exactly, Melissa was able to patch Him up in relatively short order because He was cooperating. Then again, bandaging a wound isn’t exactly hard when you’ve spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals like she had.

Melissa took a breath as she prepared to unload one heck of a verbal bomb. _But He’s been on our side this time around, so He has a right to know._ “You should know, Dark, that that Reaper idiot has threatened Grace multiple times, and has been mocking her feelings for You.” She cleared her throat, adding, “And, as far as we know, Silver’s still in a coma.” She glanced at Grace. “Is that everything, or did I miss a few?”

 _Ooh boy, here we go._ Grace winced inwardly. As she took a deep breath, Grace nodded and took over the explanation. “Actually, um, yeah… you did. Reaper has another personality, er, well… multiple actually. We’ve only met one so far, I call them Ryuk. They’re like an abused kid.

“Ryuk wants to be free, wants it to stop hurting and they believe Reaper can do that. Which is not true. Reaper’s said they hate the balance, I-I think they’re going to put Ryuk, into Silver and then either, kill Silver themselves, or get Ryuk to kill themselves. Thus being rid of Ryuk. Though, that leaves them with the other, unknown number of other personalities, still.” 

It was hard to miss that Dark gently grasped her hand after Melissa finished bandaging. “I promise you, My Grace. This matter will be dealt with. Continue trying to solve the puzzles. I will attempt to locate them through other means.” His voice became a growl. “This insult will not stand.”

She gently grasped Dark’s hand in return, the possessive use of her name and the following rumble of His growl made her blush just a little despite the circumstances.

“We’ll do our best, My King. Just… please be careful, whatever means You use?”

“I will, dearest. I will see you again soon.” He placed a quick but loving kiss on her lips.

Grace sighed softly into the quick kiss and nodded. “See you again soon, My King.”

As He left, she felt something wiggling at the back of her mind. Wait, I feel I’m forgetting something…. Grace looked down at herself and it hit her. _Dark didn’t get His coat or tie back! And, somehow it’s still warm, and it has His scent, still._

Grace looked at Melissa, who was giving her a cat-like smirk, like any older sibling that caught onto teasing material. Grace blushed crimson, and spoke through gritted teeth. “Don’t. Say. A. Word!” 

Apparently, she wasn’t scary enough, and her friend burst out laughing. Grace scrambled for a pillow to throw at her. _Oh, Ash is going to be just as bad, when he finds out!_

Throwing a pillow from the couch at her laughing friend. It hit Melissa, momentarily muffling her elation. Grace grinned, despite the embarrassment that was common among good friends and siblings and as the pillow fell to the floor, laughed along.


End file.
